


[podfic] Not Obsessed (Just Impolite)

by queenklu, reena_jenkins



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Football, Podfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nanny AU"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Obsessed (Just Impolite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Obsessed (Just Impolite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735499) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** modern au, footbal au, tumblr prompt

**Length:** 00:02:20  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Vik%29%20_Not%20Obsessed%20%28Just%20Impolite%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
